


Acting the Dynamic (five times plus one)

by sneakingfox



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Because clearly I've roleplayed way too long on Tumblr, Cyberhusbands, Fluff, Gift Fic, Human Jarvis go with it, I'm supposed to be a bad influence, M/M, and I shouldn't use fics as bribes for RP partners to be responsible and do schoolwork, fluffy omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakingfox/pseuds/sneakingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Jarvis and Tony were seen acting like a typical Alpha and Omega. (Plus a bonus where you see how they were acting the entire time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting the Dynamic (five times plus one)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a gift fic to my Tony Stark on tumblr (thegeniusisme), who is really amazing and wow. But she wanted incentive to be productive so this was my bribe.
> 
> **Prompt** : "I want to see what would happen if the two got actually opposed by someone accusing them of not being 'normal' and they just look at each other and by unspoken agreement act out the parody of what's considered a normal A/B/O relationship for a couple days in from front of them until they get begged to stop it and Tony will laugh forever."
> 
> This is part of an established omegaverse we've been roleplaying on tumblr, it's all under the tag fluffy omegaverse. If you're confused about any part of it most of it will be explained on there. But essentially, Tony Stark is the type of Alpha who panics at even the thought that he might be being too forceful or overbearing. And Jarvis is the type of Omega who refuses to bow down to anyone, and is more likely to growl than whimper.
> 
> Human!Jarvis who is the PA Pepper hired for Tony after she was promoted to CEO and Natalie proved... unsuitable.
> 
> So, um, here. Have some of our fluffy madness, if you're so inclined.
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

**-5**  
Pepper had been working for Tony Stark for more years than she could care to count. Had, in fact, been one of the people closest to him for a vast majority of those years. And while she dearly loved the man, she would be the first to admit that he was one of the strangest and most difficult people she knew. It's a realization that comes with the territory when you spend nearly every day for almost ten years without fully figuring out a person’s quirks. And boy did Tony Stark have a bucket load of quirks.

All of that in addition to be one of the strangest Alphas she had ever met.

It was almost as if his instincts were telling him to jump when he was supposed to be running, or to go up when every normal Alpha knew that you were supposed to be going left.  
(It added to his charm once you got to know him.)

Sometimes she felt like she wasn’t even working for another Alpha.

She would also admit that it may have been one of the reasons she had chosen to hire Jarvis as his new PA. She had known the instant the Omega had walked into the conference room for the interview that he was just as unusual. He walked like a Beta, and met her scrutiny as an Alpha would. She had hired him with the knowledge that he would stand up to the intractable genius.

Which begged the question of why the normally strong-willed Omega wouldn’t meet Tony’s eyes.

“Here you are, Mr. Stark,” the Omega’s tone is timid, just shy of demure as he sets the files down on the table. Pepper raises one finely sculpted eyebrow at the act, which rose almost impossibly higher at Tony’s response.

The other Alpha appeared to flick a bored look at the papers, summarily dismissing the presence of the papers and PA both. Turning his attention back to the meeting while Jarvis, for all intents and purposes, appeared to scramble out of the room filled largely with Alphas and dominant Betas. Curious.

She was just on the verge of calling psychiatric services when she noticed the little twist to Tony’s lips that he only got when he was trying to hold in laughter.

**-4**  
(the views in this next bit are in no way shared by the author)

Stark’s bad habits were often fodder for the tabloids. None moreso than the man’s strange predilections and laissez faire attitude about how the newspaper might view an Alpha who repeatedly refuses to assert any form of dominance. People could make accusations, ramble and talk, and he would meet every piercing question with a wide smile and a flutter of his hand. Nevermind the rumors spread by his many bed partners.

The actions of a Beta, not a powerful and influential Alpha.

And the speculations just gotten worse with the hiring of the new PA. It had been one thing for Tony Stark to be seen passively submitting to scolding from another Alpha. After all, it could easily be argued that Virginia Potts was just that much more dominant than Stark. A theory that was validated when she took the reins as CEO. That theory was much less potentially damaging, even if a relationship between two Alphas was still looked at askance by society. But it was nearly unacceptable to see the same occur with an Omega.

Even more unacceptable that Stark allowed the Omega to lecture him.

As a concerned member of the board, Alexander Croft watched any stories about Stark Industries avidly. Tony Stark’s actions always reflected on the company, so it was only natural that he would pay attention to the tabloids for that reason. Out of concern, of course.

So it was with pleasant surprise that he observed the interaction between Stark and his Omega PA. No smart comments from the normally snarky blond, no nervous flutters or bandying from Stark. Obviously Stark had finally found his backbone, followed his god-given instincts, and reminded the Omega of his place. It was progress.

**-3**  
Come next month Lorena will have been working for Stark Industries for three years now. The longest she had ever been employed in one place. And really there were worse jobs than working as a secretary for a large international corporation. The pay wasn’t that bad either.

The point was she had been working for the company long enough to get more than the occasional glimpse of her boss. Although most of her interactions with the man were through his PA. First Virginia, who treated everyone in the department more like a friend than coworkers, then Jarvis, who the young Omega viewed with something akin to awe. Lorena’s upbringing may not have been entirely traditional, but she knew she had the occasional problem asserting herself (something she was constantly trying to rectify but it was harder said than done alright?)

Jarvis had no such issue. She had seen the other Omega face off against department heads, members of the board, and even visiting CEOs. All manner of power Alphas and Betas coming through and Jarvis has met each with a polite smile and cutting civility when they inevitably tried to intimidate him.

He interacted with Tony Stark with that same attitude. As if the man’s social standing and gender had absolutely no bearing on their relationship. He walked beside or in front of the Alpha who was his boss. It was Jarvis who would look over his shoulder in the expectation that Tony was following, and exasperation when the other man became distracted.

So her initial confusion was understandable when she caught the two walking through on their way towards one of the conference rooms. It wasn’t that they were such an unusual sight, after all, Tony may have abdicated the position of CEO to Virginia but he was still Chief Engineer and majority shareholder. There were quite a lot of important meetings that he had to attend. No, what was surprising was how Jarvis was walking three steps behind the Alpha, head down and seemingly having to hurry to keep up with the Alpha who was going far faster than his normally laconical stroll, footsteps loud as he strode through the corridor.

She couldn’t help herself. It was such a strange sight, the two acting exactly so… stereotypical. She leaned over the desk a little, watching after them as they walked. Stark even snapped his fingers when Jarvis appeared to be falling behind. It was just… ridiculous.

**-2**  
Happy would be the first to admit that of all of Tony Stark’s friends, he was the least likely to pick up on any significant change in the billionaire’s mannerisms. He was even less likely to notice a change in Jarvis. It wasn’t that he was unobservant. He was a bodyguard, he could spot the folds used to hide a gun or knife, the intent in a person’s walk. There were just some things he had learned to ignore for the sake of his sanity. And then he was promoted and barely even saw the billionaire and his new PA after that. Head of security was a busy job and he took it very seriously.

But he’d worked for (and liked to think had been friends with) Tony for years. Enough that he knew Tony. Maybe not in the same way Pepper or Rhodey did, but enough that he knew how weird the Alpha was. A beta he may be, but he’d been in the military, he knew what Alphas could be like. And Tony wasn’t it.

(He couldn’t say anything about Jarvis because really, for all his knowledge about Alphas, he knew very little about Omegas beyond the movies. And everyone knew how accurate those were.)

He had been at the small party Pepper had thrown for the two when they had gotten bonded. And to imagine the playboy (former now, he supposed) getting bonded was still a surprise, but a pleasant one. He knew they were unconventional, but then again they were just a higher profile couple that fit into what seemed to increasingly becoming the norm. They were certainly not the type of couple to show their bond through something so old-fashioned as a collar.

Because everyone knew what the collar was meant to symbolise, submission. And it was something that he knew Tony would feel there was no need for, a show of submissiveness from his mate. Meanwhile Jarvis was reminiscent of those Omegas some of the Alphas in his unit would talk about. The feisty ones who refused even the mention of collars (though they may have been talking about Omegas who weren’t interested in commitment).

So then he had to wonder why said Omega was currently wearing a collar. Happy didn’t even bother to hide the fact that he was staring as Jarvis walked across the lobby, the collar obvious and unmissable like a beacon. A beacon with a blinking neon sign pointing towards it.

He had to nearly run to catch up to the PA at the elevators, but he made it just in time to wait beside his boss’s mate for the doors to open. He waited until they had both stepped into the small space to speak.

“That’s an interesting new adornment, Mr. Thompson,” he says, staring ahead at their reflections in the mirrored doors.

He catches the quick smirk that flits over the man’s lips before it is quickly wiped away. Instead the man bows his head, hand coming up to touch the collar lightly. “It shows my commitment to my Alpha,” he demures.

And then the doors open and more people crowd into the elevator and they are forced to opposite sides of the car. Happy gets no opportunity to speak to the Omega again and is left to his confusion.

**-1**  
Tony could be an idiot. No one knew this better than James Rhodes. He would know it even better than Pepper. After all, she didn’t attend MIT with the flighty genius. And she certainly hadn’t been there for that time in Cabo. If anyone knew how gloriously stupid Tony Stark could be, it would be Rhodey.

So when he saw Tony swaggering up to him at the airport, he knew that Tony had done something stupid. It wasn’t until he was following the same idiot across the lobby of Stark Tower that he knew the moron had done something that was going to give him headaches for the entirety of his leave from Stateside. And most likely for quite a few weeks after too.

Yeah, he had a ‘Tony is being an idiot’ radar. The fact that Tony was leading him through the lobby sent it skyrocketing. Because Tony Stark never used the lobby of his own building unless he was rushing outside in a desperate search for caffeine. And then there was how the man was acting. There wasn’t the easy stroll that he had come to associate with his friend, the laidback, arrogant atmosphere that had accompanied the man since he’d left MIT and been thrown to the wolves of society and business. Oh, the arrogance was still there. But rather, the man appeared almost aggressive. Head lifted more in challenge than confidence, steps heavy rather than determined.

He looked like he was imitating one of their young blockhead Alphas strutting around the base on their first day. Tony Stark had been many things but that was something that he had never been.

Sometimes it was better to wait Tony out. So he would wait him out.

Unfortunately that resolve went all to hell when he followed the other Alpha into the penthouse and saw how Jarvis was acting (a man he had always hoped would keep a level head no matter Stark’s madcap schemes). Because the instant the blond looked up and noticed that Tony was not alone he immediately ducked his head and assumed an overly exaggerated submissive stance. And then there was the collar. Because he knew the Omega was the type who would rather punch a person than submit to a collar. Even if that person was Tony (perhaps especially).

And then Tony snapped his fingers and Jarvis immediately jumped up. It was like watching a very bad promotional for a rightwing marriage and all that the pilot could do was stare in disbelief at the interaction for a while. And was Tony petting him?

“Okay, that’s it,” they both look over at him, and he knows something is up because those are identical impish looks and it was a mistake the day Tony decided to fall in love with a bad influence like Jarvis. Or maybe it was vice versa?

Jarvis’s eyes skittered away and Tony squared his shoulders in an exaggerated motion.

“Tony.”

The wince confirms everything.

“Have a problem bubble bee?”

“Yeah, it’s called what the hell are you two doing?”

“What do you mean? I’m an Alpha talking to my Omega. Completely normal.”

“Not really, Tony. Remember, I was there in Rio when those girls offered to wear collars because that’s supposedly part of every Alpha’s fantasy and you couldn’t get out of there fast enough,” an odd sound comes from Jarvis’s direction, but Rhodey ignores it because if he looks away from Tony right now he might start ranting, or screaming. “So,” he continues. “I am going to leave right now and check into my hotel. When I show up tomorrow I expect you,” he points at Jarvis. “To be back to your rational, relatively sane self. Sans collar. Don’t care where you put it, toss it on the mantle for all I care, just have it gone. And you,” he points at his friend this time. “You are going to stop corrupting your mate with your insane schemes and will stop acting like you’re playing dominance games. That way I won’t be tempted to smack some sense into your sorry head.”

With that he turns on his heel and presses the button for the elevator, not caring about the fact that he had only just arrived. “And Jarvis I will love you forever if you call ahead to the driver so that when I show up in the parking garage they’re ready to pick me up.”

**+1**  
As soon as the doors closed behind the irate colonel the pair burst out in laughter.

“Wow,” Jarvis says. “Just wow. How long did that take him?”

Tony checks his watch. “I picked him up around three. We entered the lobby around 3:30. So give or take five minutes. Which means,” he says with a pleased smile. “That I won.”

The reaction is exactly what Tony was expecting. His mate simply pats him on the shoulder with that special condensation only Jarvis can accomplish and brushes by him, already working the collar off. “Pepper still figured it out faster, I just didn’t expect her to not remark on it.”

“‘Not remark on it’,” Tony grins, bounding down after the Omega, wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist and settling his chin on the man’s shoulder, watching as the collar was tossed onto the coffee table. “You know,” he says. “I nearly had a heart attack when you showed up in the office wearing that thing.”

He nearly pouts at the laugh he can feel through his hold. “I know,” the engineer does pout at the blatant glee in his mate’s voice. “But you got back at me with that growl. Really? I didn’t know that’s how an Alpha is supposed to react to their mate walking into a room.”

“It’s all the testosterone,” he says dismissively.

“ _Riiiiight._ And I take it the looming is part of the whole Alpha gambit too.”

“Yep. Oh and stomping, don’t forget the stomping. By the way, I thought you were a better actor.”

“I’m an excellent actor.”

“Alright then, excellent actor. Were you trying to imitate a mouse the whole time? And what was up with your attempts at sniffing? Those were disastrous. You _really_ can't do sniffing, it's amazing.”

This time Tony grins when Jarvis actually laughs out loud. “Alright, I’ll admit I overdid it on the cowering bit.”

“Just a bit.”

That is when Jarvis turns in his mate’s hold, laying his arms over his Alpha’s shoulders. “Did you really run away when some Omegas offered to wear collars for you?”

“You--” The brunet does a decent impression of a fish for a moment, opening and closing his mouth, before a rueful grin spreads across his face. “Lemme guess, you're never going to let me live that down.”

His Omega leans down and takes his lips in a kiss. “Never,” there is that small, slow smile spreading on Jarvis’s face that Tony has come to love. “But only to remind us both of one of the reasons I love you so much.”

“You're _such_ a sap,” Tony laughs, and pulls his mate close for another kiss. He's not going to admit it out loud that he likes Jarvis' sappiness (a thing the blond reserves exclusively for his mate), but Jarvis knows, always has. It's obvious in the way Tony kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> (So just as a bit to Happy's part. When I play Jarvis I give him the last name of Thompson. Because the movie JARVIS's personality appears to me to have little in common with Edwin Jarvis from the comics. So I have tried made my version of human Jarvis very distinct from the butler in the comics. I rather like him. And yes, Pepper and Rhodey are Alphas and Happy is a Beta.
> 
> Also I'm hugely self-conscious about this fic so um... yeah.
> 
> EDIT: I have it on good authority Tony is planning on burning that collar later.)


End file.
